Frozen Frontier Episode 47
Recap Thursday, 13th December, 1511 The party feel a cold air pushing upon them from ahead, but no light, as they travel down the long passageway. Grimes drinks the potion of infravision. Grimes leads the pair to the end of the tunnel, using the Amulet of Shrinking to be harder to spot. Using the gem of true-seeing Grimes sees the Scrag, they aren't showing up with the potion's effects. Kel William Marshal enters the chamber with his sword drawn. The Volcano is frozen over. In the middle is a chamber. There are natural stone bridges to the chamber The chamber is a frozen pit with ice down below. There are a number of scrag around. Grimes sneaks into the chamber to try to assassinate a scrag. However Grimes is noticed at the last second. The Scrag withdrawal to a building in the middle of the chamber, the party follow inside. A Scrag Warrior is killed. William and Grimes find the chamber with statues of Bellum and Velthara inside, as well as more Scrag. Kel William takes out a fighter and moves against the cleric. Grimes interrupts the spellcaster's casting. The cleric tries a spell on Kel William with a touch attack, but for some reason it doesn't work, William kills the Cleric. The caster backs out of the room as Scrag rangers surround the party. Kel William kills one of the Scrag Rangers. Grimes and William become heavily wounded by the rangers as they exchange blows back and forth. The caster summons a 3 Polar Bear, 2 of them slip over on Greece that Grimes slips, but the last polar bear closes on Kel William. Grimes retreats from the battle back down he Scrag Hole. Kel William drinks the Potion of Gaseous Form and retreats down the same passage. The Scrag stop chasing, but the Polar Bears are ordered to chase by the Scrag Caster, but there is no light for the Bears. 2 Polar Bears slip to their deaths. The Wolves summoned also fall off the bridge and die. One Polar Bear chases after blindly down the tunnel, but Grimes hides from it. The Polar Bear Kel William and Grimes retreat and heal up with their poultices. After 3 hours they heal up almost to full. William leads the way down the corridor back to the chamber. Kel Williams drinks his potion of strength and goes to 18/100 but drops some Con permanently. Grimes drinks the Firebreath Potion and sneaks in, looking around with the Gem of Trueseeing. There are no Scrag outside the building. Grimes goes to a back entrance. Kel William comes in the front and 2 scrag shoot arrows towards him. The Wizard casts Bands of Sirellyn. Grimes assassinate one of the Rangers and shrinks William with the amulet, letting him escape from the Bands. William attacks the invisible wizard, killing him, then kills the ranger. Grimes and William kills the last Ranger. Grimes and William are both near death, but Grimes saw there is a Scrag Fighter guarding a chamber with the Scrag Queen inside. William retreats and Grimes stabs the following Scrag Fighter in the back, almost killing the Scrag Fighter. Kel William and the Scrag Warrior take out one-another. Grimes goes over and saves Kel William. Then the Ice Elemental comes out from the inner chamber. Grimes swings William's Fire Sword at the Elemental and it does double damage. Grimes then out paces the Elemental as another Elemental appears. Grimes doubles around to reach the inner chamber and sees the withered Scrag Queen holding onto a magical orb. Grimes cuts her hands from the orb and the spell is broken. A vortex opens up, and starts to pull everything inside. The Scrag Queen is dragged in. Grimes pulls himself out of the Inner Chamber and catches the unconcious William and pulls him to safety. ] Grimes drags William for an hour before he wakes up. The two walk out the cave and find themselves looking north, the snow starting to melt around them, and a night-sky filled with stars ahead of them. It is winter but there are stars, which is impossible in their world. Something dramatic has happened... Q&A Q&A Document Category:Frozen Frontier Episodes